In a present art, a semiconductor is widely applied to electrical equipment such as an ordinary household electrical appliance and specialized equipment as a component, a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) for mounting a semiconductor component is required to be specially designed for a circuit with the semiconductor component, and other parts of the electrical equipment are connected to the PCB, and then are electrically connected with the semiconductor component.
However, for some electrical equipment such as a timing buzzer, the circuit configuration is simple, and is only provided with a power supply, an integrated chip and sound production equipment, and if a PCB is independently designed for the integrated chip, more waste may be caused, the circuit configuration is complicated, and the miniaturization design of the electrical equipment is disadvantaged. If pins of the chip are shorter (shorter than or equal to 15 mm), it is necessary to prolong the pins to be connected to passive equipment by virtue of wires or other parts (PCB), so that the design and manufacturing cost of the electrical equipment is increased.